lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Boboka/Relationships
Family Her Son She loves and cares for her son who follows her wherever she goes. She is willing get Bupu to listen to Kion and the Lion Guard in order to her son to higher ground. When they became separated when they went through the unfinished Hippo Lanes, She is then happily reunited with him after Kion saves her and they are both brought back to their herd. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Bupu The two are on good terms seeing that it was her reasoning that got Bupu and the rest of the herd to move from their flooded grazing grounds to higher ground. Kion She and Kion appear to be on good terms seeing as how she was able to Bupu to listen to Kion in order to get to higher ground. No sooner when she and her son get lost when they went through the unfinished Hippo Lanes, Kion takes action along with Ono to locate the pair. Kion soon hear her cries for help in the near distance and promptly rushes into the water to save her. Kion soon manages to save Boboka, and leads her back to her son. The Rest of the Lion Guard When the Rest of The Lion Guard are allies of Boboka since they helped Boboka and the rest of herd to get the Hippo Lanes. Sable Antelope 1 Boboka and Sable Antelope 1 are in a good relationship since he listen to Kion to head the Hippo Lanes before the rainstorms. Tamaa Though they don't interact Boboka does watch him impersonate some animals for fun. Simba Boboka is in a good relationship with Simba since the Kumbuka Celebration and Rafiki singing of Good King Simba. Ma Tembo, Zito, Mtoto's Mom And Johari Boboka are allies with all of the elephants. In "The Kilio Valley Fire" after the Army of Scar destroys Kilio Valley Kion asks Bupu's herd if Ma Tembo's herd could live with them. Bupu said yes until he and Boboka got sprayed with sand. In "Pride Landers Unite!" Boboka works with the elephants to attack Scar's army. Makuu Makuu teaches Boboka how to swing her tail like a crocodile but he thinks that she's worst Ma Tembo. In the end Boboka helps out in the battle and saves Makuu's Watering Hole. The two are now on good terms. Mbeya And Kifaru Boboka are allies with both of the rhinos. Boboka works together with them when the Army Of Scar takes over Makuu's Watering Hole. Laini Laini and Boboka are allies. They work together when the Army Of Scar takes over Makuu's Watering Hole. Timon and Pumbaa Boboka are allies with Timon and Pumbaa. She comes to watch them perform their song at Mizimu Grove. Janja's Clan Boboka hates Janja and his clan since she is a Pride Lander. She attacks them when they take over Makuu's Watering Hole. Later Janja and his clan help her to defeat Scar and his army. Jasiri Boboka and Jasiri are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Anga Boboka and Anga are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Boboka even said goodbye to Anga and the rest of the guard when they were making their way to the Tree of Life. Hadithi Boboka and Hadithi are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Shujaa Boboka and Shujaa are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army Enemies Reirei's Pack Boboka hates Reirei's Pack since she is a Pride Lander. She attacks them when they take over Makuu's Watering Hole. Kiburi's Float Boboka hates Kiburi's Float since she is a Pride Lander. She attacks them when they take over Makuu's Watering Hole. Scar Boboka hates Scar since she is friends with Simba. She knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships